A goblet contains $11$ red jelly beans, $5$ green jelly beans, and $11$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is blue?
There are $11 + 5 + 11 = 27$ jelly beans in the goblet. There are $11$ blue jelly beans. The probability is $ \frac{11}{27}$.